


Come Rain or Shine

by drewthedetective



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jehan is the captain of the grantaire defense squad, Non-Binary Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewthedetective/pseuds/drewthedetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan discovers heaven in a mug. Grantaire is a genius at word puzzles. Rainy days are the best days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aroacejehan for the lmtrickortreat :)  
> Prompt: Jehan & Grantaire friendship fic!!! I'll probably accept anything as long as there's one moment of Jehan and Grantaire being super cute. I'll be happy with any background pairings too, but please make Jehan non-binary!!
> 
> (cheesy title is cheesy, whoops)

These were the kind of days Jehan loved.

Rain fell in a lazy drizzle over the city, making streams on the window. Jehan, with xyr head resting on the armrest of the couch, watched it fall from over the top of xyr puzzle book.The soft sound of rain on the roof was comforting and peaceful. Jehan leaned back a little further to try and watch what was going on in the kitchen. 

An upside-down Grantaire stirred a pot on the stove, brow furrowed in concentration. Two mugs sat on the counter beside him. Jehan had planned on helping xyr roommate make the drinks, but Grantaire had kicked xem out with a horrified look when xe tried to use Swiss Miss. It smelled fantastic at any rate.

Jehan looked back down at his book, xyr face settling into a frown. Enjolras had given it to xem for Christmas last year and xe had been dedicatedly working through the word puzzles ever since. The page xe was on contained an elaborate crossword. Which was great, because xe loved crosswords and terrible, because xe was absolute shit at them. Jehan loved words but when it came to obscure definitions, words did not love xyr back. Thankfully xe knew someone who was an expert in such things. Crosswords were made for collaboration anyway.

Suddenly, a mug appeared right in front of Jehan’s face. Xe blinked and looked up to see Grantaire, grinning casually and holding a mug of his own. Jehan took it with sweater pawed hands and a grateful smile. “Thank you,” xe said.

“Don’t thank me until you try it.” The painter motioned to the mug. “Go ahead it should be cool enough.”

Jehan nodded absently. Xe blew and took a sip, and failed to suppress an embarrassing groan. Jehan could write sonnets about the drink in xyr hands right now.

“So?” Grantaire asked, almost hesitantly, like he didn’t already know it tasted like heaven. Warm, chocolaty heaven. Xe was serious about those sonnets.

“I have seen the error of my ways. I will never drink instant hot chocolate again, you have ruined me for it forever.” Jehan said dramatically.

“Damn straight.” Grantaire flopped down on the couch next to xyr. “What are you doing?”

“Crossword,” Jehan said, looking at xyr roommate slyly. Xe saw his green eyes light up, even as he tried to look disinterested. Grantaire was an even bigger nerd than Combeferre when it came to things like this.

“Would you like to help?” Jehan asked casually.

Grantaire laughed. “What is it that you think makes me qualified to do that, the one book I read for English this semester or the haiku I wrote about how much of an ass Enjolras is? I already told that was an accident. Both of them were if you think about it.”  
“Accidental haikus are the best haikus.” Xe shifted and a bit of hot chocolate splashes on one of the many blank squares on the page. Xe mourned the tragedy of the lost chocolate quietly. 

When xe looked up, Grantaire was still looking at the puzzle. 

“Are you sure? At least try and help me with number one, I’m totally lost,” Jehan asked.  
“Fine.”

“The currency of Samoa,” Jehan said. 

“Tala,” Grantaire replied almost instantly. 

Jehan scribbles the four letter into the correct boxes. “That’s brilliant,” xe said, looking at xyr best friend with pride. Some people didn’t notice how smart Grantaire was but Jehan could see it, when he painted or joked or even just the way his eyes flickered when he noticed a flaw in someone’s argument. It was amazing really.

“Yes, my knowledge of useless shit knows no bounds,” Grantaire said mockingly.

Jehan frowned. Xe had heard Eponine complaining about the negativity jar that was enforced on anyone who entered Cosette’s flat. Right now, xe was considering it was a viable option.

“Do you think my knowledge of Romantic poets is useless?” Xe asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No.”

“Then neither is yours. And you know a lot more than I do about a lot of things,” Jehan said firmly, then with a creeping grin he added, “You’re just as smart as I am.” The airy drawl was recognized by his roommate immediately.

“Are you quoting Harry Potter at me?” Grantaire asked incredulously.  
“Do you even need to ask?”

Grantaire rolled his eyes fondly. “Read the next clue.”

“This island is known as ‘the rock’,” Jehan said, while filling in one of the boxes on xyr own.

“Alcatraz,” Grantaire answered. He pulled a pen off the table (Jehan never left less than ten lying around at any given moment) and wrote the answer in blocky purple letters. 

“Still brilliant,” Jehan said in a sing-song voice and xe could almost feel him blushing.

“Are you going to do that every time?”

“Probably.”

Thunder rumbled from outside. Jehan glanced outside at the rain soaked city, slowly darkening with the setting sun. It looked like miserable weather to be outside in, and it made xem feel lucky to be inside, shoulder to shoulder with xyr best friend in a room that still smelled like cocoa.  
“I love you,” Jehan said sincerely. Xe liked to remind xyr friends of this often, because really, you couldn’t say it enough.

“Love you too weirdo,” Grantaire said, nudging his shoulder. “Read the next one, I’m hoping for a challenge.”

So Jehan did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
